This alteration and renovation project at WSU will facilitate replacement of a worn out 25 year old, one entry door, walk-in cage and rack washer with a new pass through cage and rack washer; installation of a new pass through feeder bottle washer and filler; and installation of a new large capacity vacuum operation sterilizer in reassigned space to be renovated. This project includes the alteration and renovation of a portion of storage and work space currently used by building trades. The project will markedly improve WSU's Scott Hall animal facility.